


The Passenger

by ebonyfeather



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alien encouraged them to do it, M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien presence tries to take control of Luke but he fights it off, offering it a deal instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passenger

 

 _He looked around through eyes that weren’t his own, taking in the strange surroundings. The sights and sounds of this world were almost overwhelming. Reaching out his unfamiliar limb, he touched the flat surface before him and recoiled. It was smooth, cool, dry- the host body made the connections for him, telling him what the sensations he was feeling were called. He began to feel his way around the room, smelling everything he picked up. This was amazing. He needed more, needed to experience it all._

 

\---------

 

Clyde watched as Luke wolfed down the leftover spaghetti Bolognese, practically licking the plate clean when he was finished. He looked up with tomato sauce around his lips.

 

“More.”

 

Rummaging through the refrigerator, knocking dishes out of the way, he dipped into each one he found, trying a mouthful of each.

 

“Luke, are you alright? Only, you’re acting kind of weird.” Clyde laughed. “Weirder than usual, I mean.”

 

 _He had never consumed food, never experienced the delight of tastes, of eating. His kind had shed the physical form millennia ago, leaving him unable to touch or smell or taste. His race had ascended, but he still yearned for the time before, when emotion and sensation existed. He had escaped the confines of his higher existence and, when the opportunity presented itself, he took it, attaching himself to this form._ _His host’s consciousness was still there, subdued, able to make the body function, to understand and interpret but he was still in charge. The host could only do what he wished._

 

“Luke?”

 

 _Luke. That was him, his host informed him and he searched his host’s thoughts for the correct response._

 

“I’m fine,” he said, the words sounding strange to his ears.

 

Clyde handed him a cloth, telling him to wipe his mouth. “Good, now come on. Clean yourself up or we’ll be late meeting Rani.”

 

\------------

 

They met her in the local pub as a celebration that they were all finally old enough to drink there, the last of them turning eighteen three days ago. Sarah Jane was out of town on a story and Clyde was staying at the Smith household; he wasn’t sure if Sarah Jane knew or not, but then he hadn’t asked. Rani’s parents visiting a relative, meaning that they all had a night off from parental worry. And if any of them happened to go home a little tipsy, there would be no one there to see it.

 

Rani stood across the room, glaring as Luke downed the remainder of his lager and made his way toward a blonde woman in a low-cut top who was sitting at the end of the pub’s bar. He was acting oddly; she had never seen him behave like this before. He was well on his way to being drunk, and had made an idiot of himself by almost starting a fight as well. Her anger grew as he flirted with the woman, moving closer. Clyde was her friend, for goodness’s sake; she wasn’t going to stand by and watch as his boyfriend made a pass at some trollop in the pub. Marching over to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, ignoring his protests as she dragged him outside.

 

“What do you think you’re playing at?” she demanded, eyes widening in shock as Luke smiled and leaned in to press a forceful kiss to her lips.

 

Rani shoved him away, slapping him across his cheek as hard as she could.

 

 _So that was pain. He could still feel the sting of her hand on his face, knowing it to be a reprimand, though he remained unclear on what he had done wrong. He didn’t understand. He knew of taking pleasures of the flesh and this was a female, the opposite gender to his host; his desires should be met by her. Not only did she reject his advance, this body he was in didn’t respond to her as he had expected. Nor had it with the other female._

 

Clyde came outside, looking for them, and stopped as he eyed Luke and Rani curiously.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Rani folded her arms across her chest and huffed as she glared at Luke.

 

“Ask your boyfriend.”

 

Clyde turned to Luke, frowning in question.

 

 _Curious. This body responded to the male, a feeling of familiarity as the male came closer. Oh well, it didn’t matter. After all, any warm body would suffice…_

 

Luke moved quickly, practically slamming Clyde into the stone wall behind him and kissing him hard. Their bodies pressed together, Luke felt Clyde responding to his touch, despite his shock.

 

He pushed away, his hand on Clyde’s chest as the other young man watched him in confusion, the effort clear on his face and straining in his voice as he uttered one word-

 

“No!”

 

 _‘Defiance’, he observed to his host silently. This one was stronger than he had expected. ‘No matter; you are human. You cannot defy me with more than words.’_

 

“But I’m… not… like them. Look.”

 

 _He looked, sifted through his host’s memories, the ones he had ignored before as being insignificant. This body wasn’t human, not entirely, and he did have the strength to regain some of his will._

 _‘Speak. I will hear.’_

Luke nodded, even though he knew that the being could not see it. ‘I won’t let you hurt him,’ he thought. ‘Get out of my head, now.’

 

 _‘I do not wish to hurt him,’ the being told him. ‘I only wish to experience life as the physical races do. You desire him, I feel it, yet you will not allow us to take him. Why?’_

‘It’s wrong; you can’t use people like that,’ Luke thought. He knew that it was telling the truth. He could feel no malice in the being, merely curiosity. It wanted to learn.

 

 _‘I could move to another who cannot defy me, bend them to my will,’ the being pointed out. ‘Perhaps I should take his body. He would not stop me as I took what I desired-’_

‘No, you won’t. Clyde is mine and I will not allow you to mess with his mind.’

 

 _‘He is your mate?’ he asked. The host’s protectiveness became clear now; his people took spiritual mates too._

‘Yes. If you get what you want, will you leave?’ There was the equivalent of a mental nod and Luke continued. ‘Let me have five minutes to speak to them, with no interference.’

 

It took some convincing but then his head was clear, his thoughts his and only his once more. Rani and Clyde were staring at him as though he had just sprouted antlers and he realised that it had looked as though he was talking to himself for a while. He had a recollection of trying to kiss Rani and cringed. His apology would have to wait, however, as he only had five minutes and he had a feeling that his mental hitchhiker would be prompt.

 

“Clyde, I need to talk to you,” he said, grabbing Clyde’s hand and setting off in the direction of home. “Rani… I’ll explain later.”

 

They were barely beyond the end of the street when Clyde stopped, refusing to move any further without an explanation.

 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy,” Luke warned.

 

Clyde just stared at him, waiting, and Luke sighed. He started at the beginning, relaying the entire evening and the conversation he’d had with the being. Clyde remained silent. Eventually, he nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

\------------

 

‘Here’s the deal’, Luke thought as soon as he felt the being take over again. They were still walking toward home, almost to the front door. ‘I’ll give you want you want, with certain conditions, and then you let me go. You go back wherever you were before.’

 

 _‘You try to barter with me?’_

 

‘Yes. Either this, or I destroy you,’ Luke told it. He didn’t want to use that option, but he would if he had to, if the being became threatening. He just wanted it out of his head.

 

 _He knew from the host’s memories, which he had been studying more closely during the requested five minutes, that there was technology in this house that could remove him, kill him. He would rather stay alive._

 _‘Proceed.’_

‘I’ll allow you to ride along, to feel and observe, but you allow me to control my actions.’

 

 _‘You are uneasy, though you offer this. Why?’_

 

Luke knew it would see if he lied, and so he told it the truth. ‘Because I don’t trust you not to take over and make me do something I don’t want to him.’

 

 _‘I will not.’_

 

\-------------

 

Upstairs in his bedroom, Luke kicked the door shut and pulled Clyde to him with a hand on his waist, closing the distance between them and leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths met hesitantly, the so-familiar action made strange by the situation. Luke took charge, his tongue sweeping across the seam of Clyde’s lips until they parted, an invitation that he took willingly.

 

The kiss took on a more urgent edge, then, their desire for one another casting aside any lingering unease. Clyde’s hands moved to Luke’s shirt, fingers fumbling slightly with the buttons until he could drop it off Luke’s shoulders to pool on the floor behind him. With hands and mouth he blazed a trail down Luke’s throat and torso until his fingers reached denim. The belt and jeans followed the shirt onto the floor as Clyde dipped his fingers under the edge of Luke’s boxers.

 

Quickly divesting Clyde of his own clothing, Luke delighted in the bare flesh he now touched and kissed.

 

“What do you want, Luke?” Clyde asked softly, punctuating his question with a nip of teeth to Luke’s throat. “I want you to say it.”

 

“Suck me,” Luke breathed, pushing forward against Clyde, grinding their hips together, feeling the press of his boyfriend’s cock against his through the thin material. “Suck me, then fuck me.”

 

There was another nip to his throat as Clyde chuckled. “Your wish is my command,” he replied, slipping his hand inside Luke’s boxers, long fingers wrapping around his already-hard cock as he shoved them down with his other hand.

 

Luke’s fingers gripped the edge of the dresser behind him as Clyde’s hot, wet mouth closed around his cock. Clyde took in as much as he could, tongue lapping along the underside as he sucked and teased at the sensitive skin. Luke watched, those perfect lips stretched around his cock, Clyde’s face angled up to look back, his eyes dark with lust. He kept moving, didn’t let up, even as Luke gripped his shoulder, head falling back onto his shoulder.

 

“Clyde!”

 

Clyde carefully cleaned him off with his tongue before getting to his feet once more and steering Luke toward the bed and reaching into the drawer beneath it. Luke’s knees felt like rubber, his body sated and lazy as he sank back onto the bed, watching as Clyde dropped the bottle of lubricant beside them. He crawled over Luke, kissing him once more.

 

“Knees up, Luke. That’s it, open yourself up for me,” he instructed.

 

Luke obeyed, hands pulling his knees up to his sides, leaving himself completely exposed. He felt the first press off a cool, lube-coated finger pushing against his arse and grumbled,

 

“That’s cold.”

 

Clyde smiled. “If you can still complain then I can’t be doing my job properly,” he said, adding a little pressure and easing the finger inside.

 

Luke tried to push down against him, hoping Clyde would take the hint, and was rewarded by a second finger sliding in beside the first as Clyde fucked him with them.

 

“Clyde, please. Now, do it now.”

 

He barely had time to register that the fingers were gone before Clyde was there again, pushing his cock inside oh so slowly, inch by inch. Then he was moving, slow even strokes that had Luke begging for more.

 

“Harder, oh fuck, Clyde, harder.”

 

Clyde took him at his word, shifting slightly as he took him so that each stroke nailed Luke’s prostate, causing his groans and mutterings to grow louder. The sight of Luke beneath him, skin damp with sweat and his eyes closed, that sweet litany of harder, more, please, was enough to undo Clyde. He felt his climax building, coiling inside of him. He thrust hard into Luke as he came, pouring himself into Luke with Luke’s name on his lips.

 

 _‘I- That. Oh-’_

 

Luke smiled as he heard the voice in his mind, unable to string a sentence together.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Clyde looked up. “Liked that, did he?”

 

“Yep. I think we broke him.”

 

Clyde grinned, dropping down onto the bed beside Luke and letting Luke pull him into his arms, settling with his head resting on Luke’s chest.

 

“Just to make sure, maybe we should try again later,” he said.

 

Luke heard a strangled whimper from the depths of his mind and laughed. “I think that’s a ‘yes’.”

 

 


End file.
